The Mute Freak (Raura) Love Story
by RauraAusllyFanLover
Summary: There once was a girl Named Laura Marano.She was very happy with her family But something happened one day.A Huge accident.Now Laura is known as "The Mute Freak" at school.But what happens when Laura falls for a popular guy like Ross
1. Chapter 1

Laura's P.O.V:  
Hey I'm Laura Marano & I'm the one everyone calls "The Mute Freak".Yea,I know what everyone must be saying now,Why do they call me that? Well It's a long a year ago my parents passed away with my older sister.I blame myself for their death because it was my fault! Now i dont talk to bestfriend Victoria doesn't talk to me anymore because of her ugly,Mean,Retarded boyfriend Ross How i HATE that guy! Anyways,It's been a year since my parents & Sister's death & no one really knows about it except me & my aunt Sofia who I'm living with right now.*Sigh*Sometimes I just wish nothing could have happened to them so i can still be living a normal least in school,Teacher never pick me to talk or say Anything,I guess that's why everyone there hates me because I get special time for a place of suffering...School

Laura:*Gets her backpack & Walks over to the door*  
Sofia:Laura  
Laura:*Turns around*  
Sofia:Have a nice day of school honey *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles,About ti leave*  
Sofia:Oh don't forget we're going to talk to your therapist afterschool.  
Laura:*Sighs & Nods her head*  
Sofia:*Kisses Laura's forhead*It's for your own good sweety,I know what you been through & I'm only trying to help ok  
Laura:*Nods her head & Smiles a bit*  
Sofia:*Smiles*Have fun.  
Laura:*Leaves*  
Sofia:*Sighs & Picks up a picture of the whole family together,Smiles*  
-With Laura,At School-  
Laura:*Taking her books out of her locker*  
Jessica:*Walks up to Laura*Hey Mute you have my global homework yet?  
Laura:*Nods & Gives Jessica her homework*  
Jessica:*Smiles Evily*Thanks *Slams Laura into the locker & Leaves laughing*  
Laura:*Rubs her head & Frowns*  
~~~~~School Bell Rings~~~~~  
Laura:*Closes her locker & Goes to her Drama Class*  
-In Drama Class-  
:Good Morning Class,I'm glad to see everyone's wonderful faces this I been thinking,since many of you are pretty much failing Drama,I would help you guys boost up your grades.  
Class Except Laura:*Starts cheering*  
:So today you'll be working with a partner & You're gonna write a short story & if you want you can even act it out so you can get more 'll have two weeks to finish this assignment & It'll be counted as 50 percent of your Work Hard!  
Calum:Can we pick our own partner or will you choose for us?  
:Well I'll choose.*Starts reading from her list*Fabiola & Ricardo,Raini & Calcum,Sandy & Danny,Melanie & Julio,Tiffany & Austin,Ariana & Zack...  
Laura:(Blah Blah Blah,I wonder who I'll it's not a jock or then I'm gonna be getting bully at my own house)  
:Ross & class that's everyone so begin as soon as questions.  
Ross:Who the heck is Laura?  
:She's Laura *Points to Laura*  
Laura:(Oh Kill me now)  
Ross:*Sits next to Laura*Hey Mute Freak.I guess I'll be working with you then.  
Laura:(Ughhhhh I wish you weren't you freaking jerk!) *Nods*  
Ross:So afterschool your house or mines?  
Laura:*Writes down a piece of Paper*{Um I can't afterschool,I have to go about tomorrow,My house?  
Ross:*Reads it & Looks at Laura* where do you have to 's not like you have friends or Look at you  
Laura:*Sad but nods*  
~~~~~~School Bell Rings~~~~~  
Ross:See you later Mute Freak *Leaves with his other friends*  
Laura:*Frowns & Goes to her other class*  
-afterschool-  
Sofia:She doesnt talk! I know what happened to her parents & sister & I know how she own brother died too but at least I still talk!  
Therapist:I know I know miss but we tried everything to make her talk but nothing worked

Laura's P.O.V:  
I Hate coming to talk to my therapist! As much as they tried they will never make me talk! Ughh but i guess i have other problems to think about especially about that project i have to do with him?! I sometimes wish I have someone who understands me,someone who can help me but right now I'm all on my way,I'm just A "Mute Freak"

TBC EP 2 !


	2. Chapter 2

Laura,Vanessa:*Singing Loud*Hey I just met you & this is here's my number, so call me all the other boys try to chase me but here's my number so call me maybe!  
Chris:*Turning down the volume & Laughing*  
Laura,Vanesssa:*Laughing*  
Penny:*Looks back at Laura & Vanessa,Smiles*My two girls will be the new Carly Rae Jepsen.  
Chris:Who?  
Laura:*Laughs*The one who's song we were just singing.  
Vanessa:*Giggles*Oh Dad.  
Chris:*Driving*What? I'm Hip.I got my chill.  
Laura,Vanessa,Penny:*Starts Laughing*  
Laura:Anyways,Guess who got 100 on her Algebra test *Smiles*  
Penny:*Looks back to Laua*Aww sweety,I'm so proud of 're gonna a famous singer & a professer when you grow up.  
Laura:Thanks Mom.  
Vanessa:So Laura,are you going to Victoria's Party later?  
Laura:Well of course,I cant miss my Bff's birthday party.  
Vanessa:Not even if Ross Lynch will be there?  
Penny:Who's Ross Lynch.  
Laura:*Rolls her eyes*Victoria's new hates me so he's trying to get Victoria to hate me since he's so popular & I'm just a nerd *Frowns*  
Chris:*Looks back at Laura*Sweety,it's not bad being a nerd,You're beautiful & We all know it *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles*Thanks Dad  
Penny:*Sees A truck coming through there way*Chris,Look out!

Laura's P.O.V:  
I quickly woke up after that dream.A dream that actually that's what happened to my parents & My i survived but i wish I could have went with them,I guess it would have been better for time for school.

-At School-  
Laura:*Writing down her notes*  
Jessica:*Sits next to her*Hey Freak,I have this essay I have to do but I have a party later so you have to do it.  
Laura:*Looks at Jessica & Nods*  
Jessica:Here *Gives Laura her paper*All the info about the essay is there & I need it first thing in the morning so it better be *Leaves*  
Laura:*Sighs*  
:So who can tell me what this part of the plant cell is called? *Looks at Laura*Miss Marano,Please answer.  
Laura:*Looks at the teacher*  
,she doesnt 's a mute freak so if i was you I wouldnt consider her apart of the class.  
:Very well Justice,do you know the answer?  
Victoria:Of Cousre,The answer is Nucleus.  
:Correct Miss Justice.  
Victoria:Thanks *Looks at Laura & Smiles Evily*  
Laura:*Sighs*  
-AfterSchool-  
Laura:*Doing her homework*  
Sofia:*Walks in Laura's room*Sweety,I'm going to work & Wont be back till around 12 so dont wait up for & I left you some pizza in the oven.  
Laura:*Nods*  
Sofia:Love you*Smiles & Leaves*  
Laura:*Sighs & Picks up a picture of her & Her family*(Awww How I miss you guys so much right now)*Lets some tear fall*  
~~~~~Door Bell Rings~~~~  
Laura:*Goes downstairs & Opens door*  
?:Hey,Can I borrow some sugar?  
Laura:*Nods,Goes to the kitchen & Gets a bag of sugar,Goes over to the door & Gives ? The bag*  
?:Thanks.*Smiles*  
Laura:*Nods*  
?:So what's your name?  
Laura:*Gets a piece of paper & Pen & Starts Writing*{I'm Laura}  
?:*Reads it & Looks at Laura*Nice to meet you Laura.I'm Noah.  
Laura:*Fake Smiles*  
Noah:Well Catch you later *Winks at her & Leaves*  
Laura:*Blushes a bit,About to close the door*  
Ross:*Holds the door with his foot*I'm here.  
Laura:*Nods*  
Ross:*Walks in*So was that guy your boyfriend? *Sits on the coach*  
Laura:*Shakes her head*  
Ross:I knew 's no guy that would like to go out with someone like there was then he must be blind or retared.  
Laura:*Rolls her eyes & Sits down*  
Ross:So Freak,what are we gonna write about?  
Laura:*Shrugs*  
Ross:*Thinks for a bit*How about if we write about a prince & A prince has to defeat the Beast & Save his beautful princess.  
Laura:*Writes down on a piece of paper*{Sounds 's the prince's name gonna be?}  
Ross:*Reads the paper*Ross Of you can be apart of the story too.  
Laura:*Smiles A bit & Writes down*{Who am i gonna be?}  
Ross:*Reads the paper*The Beast of course.*Laughs*You cant be the beautiful princess,you just arent will be the princess.  
Laura:*Sad but doesnt show it*  
Ross:*Gets Call,Answers*Talk to me...Really?!...I'll head there ASAP...Yup I know.I'll get there in 5 minutes...ok bye *Hangs up*I gotta *Kisses Laura's Cheek*(Freak,what did I just do!?)Uh Um Bye *Leaves Running*  
Laura:*Surprised but touches her cheek & Smiles a bit*(First he insults me & Then he kisses my cheek? What The Heck is going on)  
TBC EP 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Laura:*Listening to Music*(I cant stop thinking about the kiss Ross gave I still hate him & All but why would he kiss me? *Sigh*Whatever,I'm sure it was by wouldnt kiss a Freak like me,not even in a million years.)  
Sofia:*Knocks on the door*Laura?*Walks in & Sits next to Laura*Sweety,I know it's gonna be hard but i think this is gonna be for your own good.  
Laura:*Looks at Sofia,Confused*  
Sofia:*Sighs*Sweety,We're moving back to New Jersey.  
Laura:*Shocked*(WHAT!)  
Sofia:We're gonna move over there in 2 weeks.  
Laura:*Gets a paper & Pen*{Why are we moving all the way to New Jersey?}  
Sofia:*Reads the paper & Then Looks at Laura*Well working in Burger King isnt gonna get us alot of money,especially living with a teenager like you.  
Laura:*Starts writing down*{What about my parents house?We cant just sell it}  
Sofia:*Reads the paper & Sighs*I'm sorry we have to.*Gets up & Leaves*  
Laura:*Crying into her pillow*  
-The Next Day-  
Laura:*Putting her books in her locker*  
?:Hey.  
Laura:*Turns around & Fake smiles*  
?:I didnt know you were in the same school as me.  
Laura:*Mouths*Me neither.  
?:Well I'm glad you are *Smiles At Her*  
Laura:*Blushes a bit*(Is it me or Am I falling for my new neighbor Noah?Well he is cute & He's sooooooo sweet.I guess I should get to know him better)  
Ross:*Walking with his friends & Sees Noah talking to Laura*Um,I'll catch you guys later.  
Riker:Alright bro *Leaves with the others*  
Noah:So Laura,there's something I wanted to tell you.  
Laura:*Smiles*  
Ross:YO LAURA!  
Laura,Noah:*Looks at Ross*  
Ross:I left my red shirt at your sure you wash & By the way,Loved what happened last night *Winks at her & Leaves*  
Laura:*Confused*(What The freak is he talking about?! Is he talking about the kiss he gave me on the cheek or something?)  
Noah:Um you know what, you later Laura *Leaves*  
Laura:*Mad*(Ughhhh Lynch just ruined my chance in getting a actual boyfriend)  
Ross:*Walks up to Laura,Smiling*Hey,where did Brown hair guy go?  
Laura:*Glares at him*  
Ross:Ok Ok,i know you're mad but i did it because I wanted to tell you something too & I didnt want him to ask you before I do.  
Laura:*Confused*  
Ross:Do you wanna go out afterschool?  
Laura:(Go out?! As in me,him going out?)*Nods her head*  
Ross:Cool,Meet me at your locker after everyone leaves the school.*Winks at her & Leaves*  
Laura:*Smiles thinking about Ross & Walks to her next class*  
-AfterSchool-  
Laura:*Waiting for Ross at her locker*(Ughh Everyone left like 20 minutes ago & Ross hasnt come yet.I knew it was too good to be true.)*Closes her locker & Walks outside*  
Victoria:FIRE!  
Victoria,Jessica,Raini,Calum,Tony:*Starts throwing balloons with red paint in them*  
Laura:*Covered up in Red Paint,With tears in her eyes*  
Victoria:I cant believe you actually though my boyfriend Ross,The most popular guy in the whole school would actually go out with 're just a freak *Laughing*  
Laura:*Looks at Ross with teary eyes*  
Ross:*Mouth*Sorry.  
Laura:*Walks away,Crying*

Laura's P.O.V:  
I ran & Ran until i got to the this park was very special to & Vanessa would always hang out here,writing songs & were usually sit under the big tree I'm sitting at right now.I really miss her as much as I miss my parents.I just cant help but cry all the time.

?:Hey are you ok?  
Laura:*Looks up & Sees ?,Nods*  
Avan:I'm must be Laura,We have Earth Science together.  
Laura:*Gets a piece of paper from her backpack & Writes down*{Oh I never knew ,I'm fine so no worries}  
Avan:*Reads the paper*Oh so it's dont talk.  
Laura:*Writes down*{Not for one year i havent}  
Avana:*Reads the paper*Oh*Looks at Laura's clothes*Woah,why are you cover up in Red paint?  
Laura:*Mouths*Populars.  
Avan:Well i dont know about you,but if i was covered up in red paint I wouldnt want anyone to see house is like 3 blocks away from my sister can lend you some clothes & We can get you clean up.  
Laura:(I want to say no but he's right.I dont want anyone to see me like this.I guess I could accept)*Nods her head & Mouths*Thank you  
Avan:No 's go *Starts walking*  
Laura:(I never seen Avan before but He seems nicer than Ross & All the populars.I guess you really Cant trust no one i just dont get why Ross mouth Sorry to this one of Victoria's plans?Whatever,In 2 weeks I'll be out of this place & I wouldnt see any of them anymore but I'm gonna miss this place though)  
TBC EP 4 !


	4. Chapter 4

-At Avan's House-  
Avan:*Walks in & Throws his key on the table*Make yourself comfortable,I'm gonna go ask my sis to let me borrow some of her clothes for you.  
Laura:*Smiles & Nods*  
Avan:*Leaves*  
Laura:*Starts Looking around*

Laura's P.O.V:  
I started looking around Avan's house & All i have to say is Wow! His house is super big & Nice.I wonder if his parents are rich or ,I was still walking around until I saw this door had some musicial notes taped to it so I'm guessing this had to be the music I walk in & See alot of instruments there.I was amazed! Then suddently I saw this very pretty I cant talk but no one said I couldnt play any matter of fact I play all the different kind of instrument well all except Guitar.I quickly sat down & Started only song that came up to my head was "You are the music in me".Yea i know it's from the movie High School Musical 2 but that was my family's favorite movie & We would always sing that song when we heard it.

Avan's P.O.V:  
I felt bad for Laura,She seems like a very nice girl.I know what Bullying is like,I use to get bully my life changed when my older sister Blanca died because she committed was a freshmen when everyone would pick on her because she was deaf,and I dont mean pick on her by just calling her would actually punch her & Hurt her that everyday she would come home with never told my parents & I had to swear I wouldnt tell them day i found out my sister died I completely one would dare mess with me eventhough I actually would never talk to no one.I just moved to Miami last parents are kindof rich but I dont care about ,My other sister Mindy let me borrow some clothes for Laura.I went downstairs & Saw that no one was i hear was...music? It sounded like the song from High School Musical 2 "You are the music in me".That was Blanca's Favorite song & it was mines too.I quickly followed the music & I walked in the music room,I saw Laura playing & I didnt want her to Sound was just so...Beautiful.

Laura:*Hears someone come in,Stops playing & Turns around*  
Avan:*Smiles at Her & Walks up to her*Hey,I didnt know you can play.  
Laura:*Smiles Shyly*  
Avan:You're really good.  
Laura:*Smiles & Mouths*Thanks.  
Avan:Oh um here *Hands Laura the clothes*  
Laura:*Smiles*  
Avan:The bathroom is right around the corner so you can change if you need anything just ask me *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles & Mouths*Thanks*Leaves*  
-With Ross-  
Victoria:*Still Laughing*I cant believe that Freak actually believed you were gonna go out with her.  
Ross:*Driving,Rolls his eyes*Ok Victoria.I think that's enough laughing.  
Victoria:*Laughing*I know but it's just so funny.  
Ross:*Parks the car & Looks at Victoria*  
Victoria:*Confused*Why did you park here? My house isnt here.  
Ross:I know but I have to ask you something.  
Victoria:*Smiles*Yes?  
Ross:Why are you being so mean to Laura?  
Victoria:*Smiles Disappears*What?  
Ross:Why are you mean to Laura?  
Victoria:Well because you told me to stop hanging out with her cause she's a Freak.  
Ross:Yea i told you that but i never told you to make her suffer like that.  
Victoria:Whatever.I'm not the one suffering so I dont care.  
Ross:*Shakes his head*You're impossible sometimes.  
Victoria:*Rolls her eyes*Why do you care if I'm making her suffer or not? It's not like you like her or something *Starts Laughing*  
Ross:*Looks straight & Stays Silent*  
Victoria:*Stops Laughing & Looks at Ross*Ross.  
Ross:*Looks at Victoria*  
Victoria:You dont like ?  
-With Laura-  
Laura:*Wearing: allys_clothes/set?id=45196758#fans *(Wow theses clothes are just so not like me.I guess I can wear this until I get is really sweet,Maybe we can be friends)*Looks at herself in the mirror & Gets a flashback about Her & Vanessa,Starts Crying*  
Avan:*Hears Laura Crying & Knocks on the door*Laura,you ok in there?  
Laura:*Hears Avan & Wipes her tears*  
Avan:Laura?  
Laura:*Opens the door & Nods*  
Avan:Have you been crying?  
Laura:(I cant help it but I just feel like hugging Avan & Just I'm not gonna do that,we barely know each other)*Shakes Her Head*  
Avan:*Knows Laura was crying*Aww come here *Hugs Laura*  
Laura:*Surprised But Hugs Back,Starts crying into his chest*  
Mindy:*Walks downstairs & Sees Them,Smiles*Well well,what do we have here?  
Avan,Laura:*Looks at Mindy*  
TBC EP 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

Avan:*Lets go from the hug & Looks at Mindy*Mindy,what are you doing here?  
Mindy:{This is Mindy: 11/15/ustv_pretty_little_liars_ } Just came to get something to because of what happened to Blanca,I'm not gotta starve to death.*Leaves to the Kitchen*  
Laura:*Looks at Avan Confused*  
Avan:*Nervously Smiles at Laura*  
Laura:*Gets a piece of paper & Writes down*{Who's Blanca?}  
Avan:*Reads the paper & Sighs*Blanca she's um...she's my older sister  
Laura:*Writes down*{What Happened to her? What did Mindy meant?}  
Avan:*Reads the paper & Sits on the couch looking at the floor*  
Laura:*Feels Bad & Writes down*{I'm sorry for bringing it you want I'll just leave}*Leaves the paper next to Avan & Starts walking over to the door*  
Avan:*Reads the paper & Looks at Laura*Laura.  
Laura:*Turns around & Looks at Avan*  
Avan:I been keeping something from everyone for many years and Eventhough I just met you.I feel like you're a very special I can trust & Tell how I feel.  
Laura:*Smiles Softly & Sits next to Avan*  
Avan:*Looks at Laura*It all started when My sister Blanca started was a was smart,Knew how to play the piano & She was very pretty But she was would bother her and she didnt really mind until it became more would kick her,Punch her,Pull her hair & just do other things.I saw her get hurt once & When i was gonna tell my parents,she stopped me.I had to promise her I would never tell anyone,Not even our parents.*Sighs*On the day of her graduation,They found her tie up to the ceiling from the girl's had commiteed sucide because of all the bullying they did to I could have said something but I didnt *Lets a Tear fall*It was all my fault *Puts his hands on his face*  
Laura:*Tearing a bit & Hugs Avan*  
Avan:*Hugs Laura Back*  
Laura:(I feel so bad for is actually the first time I see a guy cry,Not that it's bad or anything.I'm glad he can count on me even if We just now all I wanna do is Talk to him I feel the same way because of what happened to my parents but...I cant talk,I can but I'm just not ready yet.)  
Avan:*Looks at Laura*I know we just met & All but I trust you.  
Laura:*Smiles & Writes down*{I trust you ? :) }  
Avan:*Smiles At Laura & Nods*Friends.  
Mindy:*Walks in*Hey,I dont feel like being in my room right now so you guys wanna watch a movie?  
Laura,Avan:*Nods their heads*  
Mindy:Awesome,Brb *Leaves*  
-With Victoria & Ross-  
Ross:*Starts Driving*  
Victoria:Ross,Answer the freaking question!  
Ross:*Still driving*No I dont like & Never will like Laura.  
Victoria:Ok you better not *Crosses her arms & Looks out the window*  
Ross:*Rolls his eyes*  
-After A While,With Avan,Laura,Mindy-  
Avan,Mindy:*Laughing because of the movie*  
Laura:*Wants to laugh but doesnt*  
Avan:*Looks at Laura*Hey,if you wanna laugh,just 's fun *Smiles*  
Laura:*Gets a piece of paper & Writes down*{I havent laughed in a long time :( I dont know how to anymore I guess}  
Avan:*Reads the paper & Looks at Laura*  
Laura:*Looks down & Frowns*  
Avan:*Gets idea & Smiles at Laura*  
Laura:*Looks up & Sees Avan smiling at her,Looks at him confused*  
Avan:Tickle Time! *Starts Tickling her*  
Laura:*Laughing*  
Avan:*Still tickling her*  
Laura:*Laughing hard,Trying to stop him*  
Avan:*Stops ticking Laura & Smiles at her*  
Laura:*Smiles Back & Writes down*{Thanks for making me laugh.I havent laughed in so long}  
Avan:*Reads the paper & Smiles*No have a beautiful Laugh.  
Laura:*Smiles & Blushes*  
Avan:*Gets lost in Laura's Eyes*You have pretty brown eyes  
Laura:*Smiles*  
Avan:*Starts leaning in*  
Laura:(Omg,he's leaning he want to kiss me?! Omg Laura of course he should I do.I want to kiss him but my heart saids dont...What should I do?)*Just Looks at Avan*  
-With Ross-  
Ross:*Walks in & Lays on the couch*Ughh I cant take it anymore.  
Rocky:*Sees Ross*What's up lil bro  
Ross:*Sits down*Just tired.  
Rocky:You sure? It seems like it's something else.*Sits next to Him*  
Ross:Well there's this project I have to do & I have to do the project with The Mute Freak.  
Rocky:With Laura?!  
Ross:*Nods*  
Rocky:Well she doesnt teacher is so gonna fail you.  
Ross:I know.I'm actually good in drama class but how can I do a project with a mute girl?  
Rocky:*Gets an idea*Oh I to get to know her.  
Ross:*Confused*Why?  
Rocky:Just Think about it Lil bro.*Gets up & Leaves*'  
Ross:*Starts thinking*Get to know Laura?  
TBC EP 6!


	6. Chapter 6

-With Laura,Avan & Bianca-  
Laura:(Omg Omg Omg,His lips are getting I kiss him?...Well maybe I 's sweet,Cute,Thoughful,Great with people,A good Friend, I just wanna kiss him now!)  
Avan:Laura? Laura?  
Laura:*Snaps out of it*  
Avan:Are you ok?  
Mindy:Yea are you? You been looking at the floor for 10 minutes were you thinking about?  
Laura:*Gets A Paper & Writes down*{Nothing Important.I'm fine}  
Avan:*Reads it & Smiles*Um do you want to stay for dinner? My parents will be getting here in any moment now.  
Laura:*Writes down*{Um It's fine.I think I should be getting home now,I dont want to interupt your family dinner}  
Mindy:*Reads the paper & Looks at Laura*Aw come on wouldnt be interupting anything.I dont know if you know this but my sister committed sucide when she was a senior & Well my parents dont talk during just use their phones & just pretty much work all mom usually listen to us more but Dad...His life is his phone.*Frowns*They think working all day will take the suffering from Losing their older daughter.  
Laura:*Frowns & Hugs Mindy*  
Mindy:*Hugs Back letting some tears fall*You know,I just met you & All but you're a good friend Laura.  
Laura:*Smiles*  
?,?:*Walks in talking on the phone*  
Avan:Hey Dad,Mom.  
Briggith:*Looks At Avan*Hi Sweety.*Goes back on the phone*So yea,I want some wine for that party...Yes They asked for it so I better have some for tomorrow..Ok Bye *Hangs up*  
Jonny:*Leaves to his room still talking on the phone*  
Briggith:*Sighs seeing Jonny Leave & Looks back at Mindy*so Sweety,Did you go to school today?  
Mindy:*Shakes her head*I told you mom,I'm never going back.  
Briggith:Alright.*Looks at Laura*Oh Who's This?*Smiles At Laura*  
Avan:Mom,This is my friend usually doesnt talk but she's awesome.  
Briggith:*Smiles*Well nice to meet you Laura.  
Laura:*Smiles*  
Briggith:So Laura,are you staying for dinner?  
Avan:Yea.*Looks at Laura*She is.  
Laura:*Fake smiles*  
Briggith:Aww good.I'll start ordering Dinner then.*Leaves to the Kitchen*  
Laura:*Walks after Briggith & Gives her a paper*  
Briggith:*Reads the paper:{You know Homemade food is way better then food from the store}*Looks at Laura*Yea I know,But I havent cook in so long.I dont know how to anymore *Frowns A Bit*  
Laura:*Smiles & Writes down*{That's why I'm here for :) }  
Briggith:*Reads the paper & Smiles At Laura* 's get cooking  
-With Ross-  
Ross:*Walking to Laura's House*(Ok so Look Laura,I'm sorry about the whole paint thing but I didnt want made me & I just wouldnt say give me another That's Good,Now i hope Laura forgives goes nothing.)*Knocks on Laura's Door*  
Sofia:*Opens the door,Has a beer with her hand & Alittle Drunk*Yes?  
Laura home?  
Sofia:Um I dont know.*Looks at Laura's room door*LAURA YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU.  
Ross:Um I'm just a friend.  
Sofia:LAURA YOU'RE FRIEND WHO'S A BOY IS HERE TO SEE YOU.*Looks at Ross*Sorry,She's not here.  
Ross:Do you know where she went? Or when she's gonna be back?  
Sofia:Sorry Son,ever since she stop talking I dont know anything about her or who she's friends with.  
Ross:Oh Anyways.  
Sofia:No problem.  
Ross:*Smiles & Leaves*  
Sofia:*Smiles watching Ross Leave*He's gonna change Laura's Life,I just know it.*Smiles again & Goes inside*  
-With Laura & The Jogia's-  
Laura,Briggith:*Placing the food On the table*  
Briggith:*Smiles At Laura*Thanks Laura,This smells Delicious.  
Laura*Smiles while nodding her head*  
Avan,Mindy:*Sits down*It smells so good.  
Briggith:Thanks,Me & Laura cooked.  
Mindy:Omg,What is Dad gotta say about this?! He doesnt like eating Homemade food.  
Briggith:Well I think me & Laura did a good job cooking so I dont care what he thinks.I havent Cook in a long time & Not everything is Junk food.  
Avan:Well I think he'll love smells so good.  
Jonny:*Walks in Talking on the phone*Ok Thanks you Excuse me. *Looks at Briggith*So what did You buy?  
Briggith:Actually me & Laura cooked made chicken with rice.  
Jonny:Cook?! You havent cooked in 2 years or something.  
Briggith:I think It was Time I It & Tell me what you think  
Jonny:*Speechless*  
Avan:Come on try it.  
Jonny:Fine*Sits down & Takes a bite of the chicken,Starts chewing*  
Mindy:So what do you think Dad?  
Jonny:...  
TBC EP 7 !


	7. Chapter 7

Jonny:*Smiles*This is wonderful  
Briggith:*Smiles*Really?  
Jonny:*Takes another bite & Nods his head*  
Avan:Well Let's all sit & Enjoy this delicious dinner.  
Laura,Briggith:*Sits down & Starts eating*  
~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~  
Mindy:Dad?  
Jonny:*Looks at Mindy*Yes?  
Mindy:If you're not busy with work,Can we play a game of bingo with the family?  
~~~~Jonny's Phone Rings~~~~~  
Avan:(Did Mindy just lose his mind?! Dad NEVER & i mean NEVER has time for 's always on the phone working pretty I hate it Sometimes)  
~~~~~Everyone Looks at Jonny~~~~~  
Laura:*Sighs*(Come on ,Dont answer the phone)  
Jonny:*Looks at Mindy & Smiles*Of Course we can play.  
Mindy:*Smiles Big*Really?  
Jonny:*Nods & Turns off his phone & Leaves it on the tabe*Let's play.  
Mindy:Yay *Hugs Jonny & Leaves to get the board*  
Laura:*Looks at The time & Looks at Avan*  
Avan:*Looks at Laura*What's wrong?  
Laura:*Mouths*I have to go.  
Avan:*Smiles*I'll take you.  
Laura:*Mouths*No,It's fine.  
Avan:*Smiles*Come on Laura.I dont want anything bad to happen to you  
Laura:*Smiles & Mouths*Fine.  
Avan:Mom,Dad,I'm gonna leave Laura at her house.  
Briggith:Ok sweety,Oh and thank you Laura for helping me cook *Hugs Laura*  
Laura:*Smiles*  
Jonny:*Smiles At Laura*Thanks for really changed us.  
Laura:*Smiles*  
Jonny:*Looks at Avan*She's a keeper let her get away.  
Avan:*Smiles a bit*  
Laura:*Smiles & Blushes*  
Avan:Bye guys *Leaves with Laura*  
Mindy:*Smiles*They are soooo gonna go out soon.  
Jonny,Briggith:Yup.  
-With Ross-  
Ross:*Laying in his bed listening to music with his eyes close*  
Rydel:*Walks in*Ross?  
Ross:*Not paying attention to her*  
Rydel:Ross?!  
Ross:*Still not paying attention*  
Rydel*Smiles Evily*Canon Ball! *Jumps on top of Ross*  
Ross:OWWWWW! *Glares at Rydel*What was that for?  
Rydel:I wanted to get your attention.*Smiles*Anyways,I wanted to tell you something.  
Ross:*sits up*What?  
Rydel:*Stands up*Rocky told me you're gonna do a project with Laura.  
yea,and what about it?  
Rydel:*Sighs*Look Ross,Please dont harm that girl she's been though alot lately.  
Ross:*Confused*What do you mean?  
Rydel:Laura use to be a normal happy girl a year ago but something changed all of that.  
Ross:And what was that?  
Rydel:It's a very sad dont hurt her ok.  
Ross:*Nods*I been trying to be nice to her lately.  
Rydel*Smiles*Good.I better go to bed now.*About to leave*  
Ross:Wait,Rydel?  
Rydel:*Turns around*Yea?  
Ross:How do you know what happened to Laura?  
Rydel:We...We use to hang out.*Gives a small smiles*Night *Leaves*  
Ross:*Confused*Hang out?  
-With Laura & Avan-  
Avan:*Parks the car infront of Laura's house*Here we are.  
Laura:*Smiles & Mouths*Thank you.  
Avan:It was nothing.*Smiles*You really changed my life today.I never though my dad would actually give up a phone call from work just so he can spend time with his family.  
Laura:*Gets a paper & Writes down*{Well of course he really loves his have a amazing family}  
Avan:*Reads the paper & Smiles* for helping for dinner.  
Laura:*Mouths*It was Bye *About to get out*  
Avan:Laura?  
Laura:*Turns around*  
Avan:*Kisses her*  
Laura:*Shocked*(Omgg he's kissing me! Should I like pull away? I should but...I dont want I should give love a chance.)*Kisses back*  
TBC EP 8!


	8. Chapter 8

Avan:*Pulls away slowly,Embrassed*Um sorry about that..Um I over did it.  
Laura:*Smiles & Mouths*It's ok.  
Avan:*Smiles*See you tomorrow.  
Laura:*Nods & Kisses his cheek,Mouths*Bye.*Gets out of the car & Goes inside her house*  
Avan:*Smiles & Drives Home*  
Laura:*Closes the door & Smiles for a moment* (Life is good Now)  
-With Stormie & Mark-  
Mark:*Reading the newspaper*  
Stormie:*Checking the bills,Sighs*Mark,I think we have to move.  
Mark:*Looks at Stormie*Why Honey?  
Stormie:We have alot of bills to pay & This house isnt really helping right now.  
Mark:I guess your right but how are we gonna find another 's hard looking for one.  
Stormie:Well my friend Lisa told me there's one that they're isnt very far from here,Maybe we can check it out.  
Mark:Ok,We'll check it tomorrow then.  
Stormie:Ok *Kisses Mark's cheek*I'm going to bed now.  
Mark:Night.  
Stormie:*Smiles*Night *leaves*  
-The Next Day,At Lunch-  
Laura:*Eating her Pizza by herself at her table*  
Victoria:*Looking at Laura*  
Jessica:*Looks at Victoria*Why are you looking at Laura?  
Victoria:We havent mess with her should be done *Smiles Evily*  
Jessica:*Smiles Evily*I got you.*Gets up & Walks over to Laura*Hey Mute Freak  
Laura:*Looking at her food*  
Jessica:*Grabs Laura's hair & Makes Laura look at her*Look at me when I'm speaking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Everyone Looks at Laura & Jessica~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Hurt,Trying to get Jessica to let go of her hair*  
Jessica:Oh,Am i hurting you?  
Laura:*Nods*  
Jessica:Oh I'm sorry.*Looks at one of the jock*Hey David,Come here a moment.  
David:*Walks up to Jessica:Yea?  
Jessica:Can you hit this mute freak for me?  
David:*Looks at Laura who has tears in her eyes Then at Jessica*Um I cant hit a girl & I think you're already making her suffer Jessica.  
Jessica:If you dont want to get off the football team then you better hit her hard !  
David:*Sighs & Looks at Laura*I'm sorry.  
Jessica:*Smiles Evily & Let's go of Laura's hair*  
Laura:*Crying*  
David:*Lifts his hand up,about to hit Laura*  
Ross:*About to go over there*  
Victoria:*Stops him*Let her deal her own problems*  
Laura:*Closes her eyes*  
?:*Pushes David & Punches him in the face*  
David:*Touching his face*What The Hell!?  
Laura:*Opens her eyes & Sees Avan*  
Avan:You ok?  
Laura:*Hugs Avan & Nods*  
Avan:Let's go to the nurse *Leaves with Laura*  
Victoria:What The hell? When did they become friends?  
Ross:*Mad,Gets up & Leaves*  
Victoria:*Rolls her eyes*(Why the hell is he mad for? You know what,Whatever)  
-AfterSchool,At Laura's House-  
Laura:*Writing in her songbook*  
Sofia:*Walks in*Sweety,I'm gonna go to might be a couple who are coming to see the house to buy it so let them in.  
Laura:*Rolls her eyes & Nods*  
Sofia:*Smiles*New Jersey isnt that bad Laura *Kisses her head*Bye sweety *Leaves*  
Laura:*Sighs & Continues writing*  
~~~~Door Bell Rings~~~  
Laura:(That must be the couple)*Goes over to the door & Opens it*  
? is Miss Sofia here?  
Laura:*Shakes her head*  
Stormie:Oh well I'm Stormie & This is my husband Mark.  
Laura:*Mouths*Hello.  
Mark:Sofia told us to come by around this time to check out the house.  
Laura:*Mouths*Yes,come in please.  
Mark,Stormie:*Walks inside*  
Laura:*Closes the door & Mouths*You may check the house out.  
Mark,Stormie:Thanks you *Starts checking around the house*  
Laura:*Sighs*  
~~~~Door Bell Rings~~~  
Laura:*Opens the door,Mouths*What are you doing here?  
Ross:I came to talk to you.  
Laura:*Mouth*There's nothing to talk about.*About to close the door*  
Ross:*Holds the door with his foot*Please Laura  
Laura:*Sighs & Mouths*Come in.  
Ross:*Walks in & Looks at Laura*Look Laura,I know i keep saying sorry & All but I really am sorry.I shouldnt have tricked you.I'm very very very forgive me.  
Laura:*Smiles A Bit,Mouths*It's 're forgiven.  
Ross:*Smiles Big*Really?!  
Laura:*Nods*  
Ross:Thanks Laura *Hugs her*I promise on being nicer to ,we can even try to be friends.  
Laura:*Smiles while hugging him*  
Stormie:Ross?  
Raura:*Looks at Stormie*  
Ross:Mom? What are you doing here?  
Stormie:We came to check out the house so we can buy it.  
Laura:*Looks at Ross & Mouths*She's your mother?  
Ross:*Nods & Looks at Stormie*I didnt know we were gonna move.  
Stormie:Well we father & I love this house so we're buying it.  
Ross:*Shocked*WHAT!?  
Laura:*Shocked*(WHAT!?)  
TBC EP 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Ross:*Looks at Laura,confused*You're moving?  
Laura:*Nods*  
Ross:(What,she's leaving?! Right when we were gonna try & Be friends? Why am I so angry & Upset? Ughh what's wrong with me?!)Oh.  
Stormie:Well Um Laura can you tell Sofia we'll be buying this house & To call me so we can talk about this.  
Laura:*Nods*  
Stormie,Mark:Bye *Leaves*  
Ross:See you tomorrow I guess*Leaves*  
Laura:*Closes the door & Sighs*  
-3 Days Later-  
Laura's P.O.V:  
Well Today is Finally Thursday,Yay -.- Tomorrow there's this dance at school & Everyone has to wear a mask...LAME! Anways,Remember that day that Ross said sorry about the whole paint thing & That he wanted to be friends well honestly Ross is bipolar Victoria Spill her lunch all over me & Ross just had to spill Victoria's Milk on my he said Sorry & Stuff but I couldnt take it anymore so I just left him talking to the at least I made & Calum dropped out of the populars just to hang out with that nice? :)

Laura:*Writing down notes*  
Raini:*Listening to the teacher,Looks at Laura & Passes a note*{Hey,Are you going to the dance tomorrow?}  
Laura:*Reads the notes & Writes down*{No,First of all I dont have anything to wear & I just feel like the populars are gonna be there & They will just bully me}  
Raini:*Reads it & Writes down*{Well I can give you some clothes & No one will know it's is gonna be wearing a mask.}  
Laura:(Yea Raini is is gonna be wearing a mask so no one will know who I i should go.I been always feeling depress so at least one night I'll try having fun.)*Smiles & Writes down*{Count me in}  
-The Next Day,At The Dance-  
Ross:*Wearing: ross_costume/set?id=60588628#stream_box *Ughh I hate wearing suits.  
Riker:I know bro but it's just for tonight.  
Rydel:Maybe We'll all find our special someone out there tonight.  
Ross:*Sees a girl on top of the stairs*Maybe I just have.

Laura's P.O.V:  
Well here i am,at the dance.I cant believe Raini gave me a dress & did my make up & Stuff.I felt like...I'm not ,Me & Raini got there & All of a sudden a light just shine on was looking at us but my eyes got caught at the moment when I saw a very cute guy,with blonde hair & it looked like he had chocolate eye smiled at me with the rest of his group.I felt so weird not knowing who would this guy is & why i felt like him? I felt like love at first sight but No,that only happens in fairy tale.i slowly went down the stairs with Raini & We met up with Avan & Calum.I look to my left and that blonde guy was still looking at me but without his friends this time.I smiled at him & He smiled back,then i look to my right & See the one & Only Victoria she was wearing a dress but of course with no glare at me but I smiled knowing she was mad at me because I was the center of attention here for the first time.I hope she doesnt know it's really me.

Laura:*Wearing: laura_marano_dance_dress/set?id=60589214#fans *  
Raini:So Let's partyyyyy! *Starts Dancing*  
Avan,Calum:*Starts Dancing*  
Laura:*Mouths*I'm gonna head to the bathroom real quick.*Leaves to look for the bathroom*  
-With Victoria-  
Jessica:Hey what's wrong Victoria? *Dancing*  
Victoria:*Dancing,Looking at Laura*That girl.I love her dress,But totally hate her.I wonder who she is?  
Jessica:*Still dancing*Well whoever she is,Ross is totally checking her out.  
Victoria:*Stops Dancing & Looks at Ross who's looking at Laura*Oh Heck no.*Walks over to Ross & Kisses him*Hey Baby.  
Ross:*Still looking at Laura*Oh Hey Vic,what's up  
Victoria:Nothing much just wanting to say Hi to my boyfriend *Fake smiles*So what are you looking at?  
Ross:*Quickly looks at Victoria*I'm not looking at no one.  
Victoria:Ok? So let's dance.  
Ross:Um actually..I wanted to talk to you.  
Victoria:*Smiles* is it? (Omg he's gonna say He Loves me!)  
Ross:Look Vic,Um i dont think it's working out between us so I think we should break up.  
Victoria:*Smiles Disappears*What?  
Ross:I'm sorry but I hope we can still be friends  
Victoria:*Mad*FRIENDS?! you want us to be just friends?!  
Ross:*Saids Softly*Yes.  
Victoria:Ughhh *Slaps Ross across the face*  
~~~~~Everyone Looks at Them~~~~  
Victoria:*Flips her hair to one side & Leaves*  
Ross:*Rolls his eyes*  
Rydel:*Walks up to him*Omg Ross are you ok?  
Ross:*Rubs his cheek*Yea.*Smiles*I am now.  
Rydel:*Confused*Ok? Do you want me to get you a ice pack?  
Ross:Dont worry about it,I'll just put some cold water to my right back*Leaves*  
Rydel:*Confused*Kids theses days  
TBC EP 10 !


	10. Chapter 10

-With Laura-  
Laura's P.O.V:  
I was walking down the hall to go to the girl's bathroom but of course there was a huge line.I started waiting in line for like 3 minutes & the line hasnt even moved up.I gave up & Got out of line & Started walking back to the I saw this very pretty red in chance you didnt know I'm a very curious girl.I walked in & Saw it was the music have I NEVER notice this room.I looked around & saw that it had every single instrument I play but what mostly caught my eyes was the bright red piano in the middle.I walked up to it & Sat down taking my mask ,All that was on my mind was my Parents & Fridays,we would usually play the big piano I have back & Vanessa will sing & My Parents will usually ,how i miss them.I can't believe because of what happened to them I became know as "The Mute Freak".I remember thoses times I sang to my parents & Vanessa,They always supported me to that's all i wanted to do right now,it's...sing? I guess I want to know how my voice sound after one year of not talking nor one will hear me because they're all just partying & Not caring less because of a I should it it a try.

Laura:*Sighs*(Oh My Gosh! I cant believe I'm doing it...Come on Laura,you can do it)*Starts singing while playing the piano: /s5cFpwrgx5w *

Ross' P.O.V:  
I started putting some cold water on my red was working since I could no longer see Victoria's hand printed on i finally wiped the water off my cheek with a paper towel i heard...A voice? What The Heck I said to to be honest,the voice sounded like a ...Angel singing .It was beautiful that i started following the voice.I followed it & I ended up being in the music room.I tried my best to go inside without interupting the person i went in,I saw a had her back on me & She was still that moment i just fell in love.

Laura:*Finishes singing & Smiles*  
Ross:*Smiles*Wow,that was a great you write it?  
Laura:*Shocked*(Omg,Did i just hear Ross' voice?What should I do? I'm not wearing my mask so he's gonna see me)  
Ross:Hey,um I didnt mean to scare you.  
Laura:(Come on Laura,speak up)*Still having her back on Ross*No,It's didnt scare me.  
Ross:*Smiles*Oh did you write that song yourself?*Starts walking up to her*  
do you mind not coming to me,please?  
Ross:*Stops *Um Yea sure.I'll just stay here then *Smiles*  
Laura:Can you also cover your eyes?  
Ross"*Confused*What?  
Laura:Please just do it.  
Ross:Ok? *Covers his eyes with his hands*  
Laura:(Here's your chance,let's go)*Grabs her mask,puts it on & Quickly leaves*  
Ross:*Still having his eyes cover*Um you still there? *Uncovers his eyes*Where did she go? *Starts looking around*Wow,I wonder who she was? *Smiles thinking about the girl*  
-With Laura-  
Laura's P.O.V:  
OMGGGGG I JUST TALKED,AND TO ROSS!,that was all i could say in my mind while running away.I quickly got back to the party where I saw Raini & Calum dancing a slow song while Avan was at the punch area getting some to drink.I walked over to Avan acting like the last few minutes of my life never happened & I just came back from the bathroom.

Avan:*Turns around & Smiles*Hey,Long line at the bathroom.  
Laura:*Nods while smiling*  
Avan:Well this song just started,Care to dance? *Smiles*  
Laura:*Sure*They walk to the dancefloor & Start slow dancing*

Laura's P.O.V:  
I dont know how but slow dancing with Avan is pretty awesome.I feel protected when I'm around but...Somehow I cant get Ross off my that i like him or anything,That would be a total ewwwwwwwwww But I'm still thinking about what happened.I'm pretty surprised that I talked to one year of being mute,Ross was the first person i talked pretty weird thinking about it but That memory of my life will get deleted 's not like Ross fell in love with me & Will start searching for me...Right?  
TBC EP 11 !


	11. Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day,With Laura~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Listening to Music while writing in her joural*{Dear,Journal,Yesterday was such a surprising day.I mean I TALKED & SANG FOR THE FIRST TIME. Eventhough Ross was the one that heard me talk & sing,but I guess that's a memory for the past. Well Anyways,After dancing with Avan I quickly left the dance because I didnt want Ross to see me & start asking ,Right now My aunt Sofia went out to talk to The Lynch.*Sigh*I cant believe I'm gonna be moving out on Friday,I'm realy gonna miss this ,remember that project I have to do with Ross,well it's due on Monday & We never finished I guess I shouldn't care anymore since I'm moving so i forgot,I havent told Raini,Calum or Avan about me I'm gonna have to tell them soon} *Closes her book & hides it under her mattress*  
Sofia:*Walks in*Hey sweety.  
Laura:*Fake smiles at Sofia*  
Sofia:*Sits next to Laura*So the Lynch bought the house *Smiles*  
Laura:*Frowns*  
Sofia:*Hugs Laura*I know you're gonna miss this house but we have to try our best to live sweety?  
Laura:*Lets some tears fall & Nods*  
Sofia:*Wipes Laura's Tears*Dont worry ,the Lynch wont be moving in until can go to your school Halloween party.  
Laura:*Shakes her head*  
Sofia:Aww come on Laura live alittle.  
Laura:*Sighs & Mouths*Fine,  
Sofia:Awesome! *Kisses Laura's Forehead & Gets up*We're going shopping this week then.  
Laura:*Fake smiles*  
Sofia:Yay! *Leaves*  
Laura:*Sighs*(Great -.-)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross:*Thinking about the girl from last night*Ughhh who could she be?! *Sits up*  
Riker:*Walks in*Hey 's wrong? *Sits next to Ross*  
Ross:Well yesterday I heard this amazing voice so I decided to follow I followed it,I got up to the music room so I walk in & I see a girl playing the piano & Sining.  
you see who she was?  
Ross:*Smiles*I couldnt see her face but As i walked up to her she stopped me & told me to stay where I was & To close my eyes.  
Riker:*Saids Excited*Then,What Happened?!  
Ross:*Chuckles*Dude  
Riker:What? I love romantic stories,anyways continue.  
Ross:Well I did what she told me but when I opened my eyes,she wasnt there.  
Riker:Are you sure she was real?  
Ross:*Nods* was amazing,It was...Love at first sight eventhough I didnt really see her.  
Riker:*Smiles*Well in that chance,I'm gonna help you.  
Ross:*Smiles Big*Really?!  
Riker:Of Course,If my little brother is in love then Of course I'll help.  
Ross:Thanks Riker.  
Riker:Well I'm gonna tell Rocky,Ryland,Ratliff & Rydel about this so they can help.  
Ross:Ok awesome.  
Riker:Good luck searching for her *Smiles & Leaves*  
Ross:*Smiles thinking about the girl*(I wonder who she was? Wait a second,maybe I can ask Laura to help me out she must be mad at me for being mean to 's not that I'm bipolar or anything but since I was with Victoria I had to be mean to her because I didnt want to lose my popularity but now that I'm not with Victoria I can try to be Laura's How?)*Gets an idea & Smiles* Tell for Plan B *Gets up & Leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Monday,In Drama Class~~~~~~~~  
:Good Morning class,I hope everyone worked hard on their project since today is the due date & Remember this project will be 50 percent of your grade *Smiles*So who wants to present first?  
Ross:*Raises his hand*  
:Great,Ross please come up to the stage with your parnter.  
Laura:*Confused*(What is he doing if we didnt write any short story or anything)  
Ross:Well my parnter Laura cant really present with me right now since she's not feeling good so I'm gonna present by myself.  
:Very may begin .  
Ross:Well this short story is about a popular guy named Ross who become friends with a very mysterious girl named Laura. She doesnt usually talk but Somehow their differences make them come closer to each other without them knowing.  
:Sounds very interesting.  
Ross:*Smiles*Yea,actually I wrote a song about it.  
:Well May we hear it?  
Ross:*Looks at Laura*  
Laura:*Smiles a bit*  
Ross:*Looks at *Of Course *Gets a mic*(Here goes) *Sings: /h1hIRf9sAPk *  
Class, :*Start clapping*  
:Wow Ross,you have an amazing voice.  
Ross:*Smiles*Thank you.  
:You & Laura get an 100 *Writes it down on her grade book*  
Ross:*Looks at Laura & Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles Back*  
TBC EP 12!


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Walking out of the class*  
?:*Grabs her hand & Pulls her to a side*Hi.  
Laura"*Fake smiles & Mouths*Hey.  
Ross:Uh um so we got a 100 *Smiles*  
Laura:*Smiles & Nods*  
Ross:Look Laura,I know I did bad in treating you bad this week eventhough I told you I wasnt going to anymore but I was still with Victoria so I had to if I wanted to keep my it was wrong & I would like for us to be friend eventhough I kno-  
Laura:*Smiles & Kisses Ross' Cheek*  
Ross:*Shocked but smiles*What was that for?  
Laura:*Rips out a piece of paper from her songbook & Writes down*{So you can stop talking :) }  
Ross:*Reads the paper & Smiles,Looks at Laura*Sorry about that.  
Laura:*Mouths*It's cool.  
Ross:So what do you say? Friends?  
Laura:*Smiles & Hugs Ross*  
Ross:*Smiles still hugging Laura*I'm guessing it's a yes.  
Laura:*Looks at Ross & Nods*  
Ross:Awesome.*Looks at his watch*Shoot,we're late for Global class.  
Lauar:*Mouths*Let's go *Grabs Ross' Hand & Leaves with him running*  
Victoria:*Saw them running to class while holding hands*Laura Marano,you just made your enemy become your worst nightmare *Glares*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Laura & Ross~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raura:*Runs in still holding hands*  
Class:*Looks at them confused because They're holding hands*  
:*Looks at Them* & ,you both are late.  
Ross:We know sir,It wouldnt happen promise  
Laura:*Nods*  
:Very well *Sees them holding hands*Um are you two dating?  
Raura:*Looks at their hands & Let's go of each other*  
Ross:No...  
:Just take your seats.  
Raura:*Sits next to Each other,Feeling alittle awkward*  
Raini:*Sees them & Smiles while singing in her head*(Awww,Raura,Raura,RAURA!)  
Avan:*Looks at Calum confused & Whispers*I though they hated each other.  
Calum:*Shrugs*  
Avan:*Looks at Raura again with a mad face on*  
Calum:*Smiles At Raura & Starts singing in his head*(Raura,Raura,RAURA!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~During Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Sitting down & eating by herself*(Wow,today's lunch is actually 's Raini,Ross & Calum? I know they went to talk to for some overdue homework but come on,It shouldn't take them that long.)  
Victoria:*Walks up to her*Hello Laura.  
Laura:(Oh no)*Looks up scared*  
Victoria:*Smiles Evily*Aww is little Mute Freak scared of because I should scare the freak do you think you are for trying to steal Ross away from me!?  
~~~~~~~~~Everyone Looks at them~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Mouths*We're just friends  
Victoria:Oh Really? *Grabs Laura's Milk & Pours it all on Laura's head*Well I dont want you guys to be friends  
Laura:*Speechless,with some tears in her eyes*  
Ross:*Saw what happened & Runs over to Laura*Laura are you ok *Looks at Laura worried*  
Victoria:Oh look popular anymore is back for his Mute Freak "Friend"  
Ross:*Glares At Victoria*Just leave her alone didnt do anything.  
Victoria:Why are you even friends with her?!  
Avan:*Walks up to them*Ross just leave Laura was happier when you weren't here.  
Ross:*Glares at Avan*I'm just trying to be a just freaking leave  
Avan:*Gets on Ross' Face*Maybe you just want to be her friend so you can get into her pants & then leave her.I know who you are Lynch & You're not 'll never be a great friend as I am to her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Everyone Looks at Ross in shocked~~~~~~~  
Laura's P.O.V:  
I cant believe this is happening! Why doesnt everything bad happens when I try to have a nice no I cant let them fight mostly because Ross & Avan are great friends to me. I don't know why they hate each other so much.

Ross:*Mad*You take that back!  
Avan:Make me Blondie.  
Ross:*Really Mad & Gets into Avan's Face*Maybe I will.  
Everyone:FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!  
Laura:(No I cant let this happen after what Ross & Avan did for I have to stop this,They're both my bestfriends & I cant let them get in troblem because of me)STOP!  
Everyone:*Looks at Laura in shocked*  
Victoria:*Shocked*Did she  
Avan:*Shocked*Just Talked?!  
Ross:*Looks at Laura in shocked*  
Raini,Calum:*Looks at each other in shocked then at Laura*  
TBC EP 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Laura( lobby/bios/portraits/laura_ ):*Reading a fairytale book*  
Penny(Laura's Mom):*Walks in*Hey Sweety.  
Laura:*Puts her book down & Smiles*Hi Mommy.  
Penny:*Sits next to Laura*So how was school?  
Laura:*Lies*Good as always.  
Penny:Really? Because Victoria told me this girl name Miley is bullying you.  
Laura:*Lies*Well Victoria is lying.  
Penny:Laura.  
Laura:*Sighs* Miley is bullying me.  
Penny:Why didn't you tell me?  
Laura:Because I'm scared she hurt me if I tell anyone.  
Penny:Sweety if someone bullys you,there's a chance they can already be hurting you but not is hurting you mentally.  
Laura:*With Tears in her eyes*Mom,I wanna go back home.  
Penny:*Hugs Laura*Sweety I know you do but,This is our new home.  
Laura:I miss Mimi & Marvin.I wanna go back to New York where my friends are.  
Penny:But what about your bestfriend Victoria?  
Laura:Well...We can take her to New York with us & She can live there with me.  
Penny:*Smiles*I would love too but dont you think Victoria's mom will miss her?  
Laura:*Sighs*I guess.  
Penny:Ok let's do I'm going to your school & I'm gonna talk to your principal about what's going on.  
Laura:But what if Miley find out & She's really hurt me.  
Penny:As long as you are with me,Daddy,vanessa & Victoria,No one is ever gonna you.  
Laura:*Smiles a bit*Promise  
Penny:*Smiles*Promise.  
Laura:*Smiles*Ok...Oh dont forget about my friend Rydel too.  
Penny:Oh was a very nice girl to stand up for you when that guy Matthew was pulling your hair.  
Laura:Yea but she moved *Frowns*  
Penny:*Smiles*Dont worry she'll be Laura?  
Laura:Yes Mommy?  
Penny:I want you to know that Bullying & Hurting others isnt a game and sometimes we have to speak up.  
Laura:I dont understand mommy.  
Penny:*Smiles*You will know I dont like when People bullies others & many see but they dont say I want you to promise me that if you ever see anyone in that situation or even someone about to fight for something they shouldn't then you will speak up & Stop it.  
Laura:*Smiles*I promise mommy.  
Penny:*Smiles*That's my girl *Kisses Laura's Head & Heads to the door*Goodnight.  
Laura:*Smiles*Goodnight.  
Penny:*Turns off the lights & Leaves*

Laura's P.O.V:  
Wow my mom was a very inspiring she's right. Many people see others getting bully but they don't say anything because they are scared have to speak up,even if you havent for a long words kept repeating in my mind until I finally spoke up and Stopped Ross & is looking at me,still in shock i Guess. I quickly got my bookbag & Left the lunchroom as fast as I can.I heard Ross say "Laura,wait up!" But i just continue running.I couldn't believe what I just but I made a promise with my mom & I keep my promises. I kept Running,Running & Running that I didnt even know where I was going." !" I heard a voice didnt sound like Ross so who was it? I didnt want to turn around so I didn't,I just kept i felt down when I bumped into that was the end of me because All i saw was everything in black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross' P.O.V:  
"Stop!" Were Laura's first words to say after One whole year of not was shocked in hearing her talk,Even quickly got her bookbag & Ran out,I ran after her saying "Laura,Wait up!" but she was too fast I lost her.I just started walking & Thinking about one little thing that kept bothering me...Laura's Voice.I know it sounds strange but I feel like I heard her voice how? When I first moved in to Miami,Laura never was always is that Laura on the floor? Oh No!

TBC EP 14!


	14. Chapter 14

Laura's P.O.V:  
"Where Am I?" I kept saying over & over.I was in this place where it's all I in heaven? Suddently I hear a voice "Laura?".But it wasnt any voice it was...Vanessa's Voice."Vanessa?" I said still confused since I couldn't see her but then she appeared infront of looked beautiful as a very pretty white dress & Her hair all curl up like I last saw eyes got teary & All i did was Run to her & Give her a Huge big Hug."Vanessa.I missed you" I said still hugging her."I missed you too Little sis" She said.I stopped hugging her & just Looked at her smiled back but then looked back.I looked behind her too & Out of nowhere I saw My mom & Dad."Mom! Dad!" I went up to me & Gave me a huge hug that I could feel their joined the hug & I could just feel the love between all of was like on Christmas morning when we will all wake up & Head to the living would all Hug,Take pictures and then start opening up the i knew this moment was precious.I pulled away from the hug & Just smiled at my Dad looked the handsome,Strong & Loveable dad as did my still looked beautiful & Wonderful."Sweety,How you been?" My mom said."I been through alot lately" I dad smiled & Nod "I know sweety but always know we'll always be with you"."Right here" Vanessa said as she touched my heart.I smiled knowing that already but I still felt gulity that I killed them "I'm sorry for causing the death of you guys.I didn't mean it,Sometimes I wake up saying why couldn't I be the one dead?" My parents & sister just smiled & I just looked at them confused.I was about to say something when I heard a voice."My Dear Child,whatever happened to your parents & Sister wasnt your fault." I frozed for a second but then looked at my parents wanting to say if the voice was the person who I though it mom of course gave me her one million dollar smile & Nod her head.I smiled still in shock & Looked up at the beautiful sky."You're a very special girl 're a Catholic & a believer,I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you.I know what happened to your family wasnt the best thing ever but I can say is Just have faith & everything will work out".I smiled "Thank May I ask one question?" I asked."What is it my Dear?"."Will I ever see you again" I smiled & Said "Of course you will will see me & your family soon but right now it's not your time."I looked over at my parents & Sister & they were just smiling.I could see my mom had some tears in her eyes & so did Vanessa.I gave them one last hug & Said I Love you said I love you back & Then they started disappearing.I closed my eyes & just smiled at the though I saw my parents & Sister.

Ross' P.O.V:  
I quickly ran over to Laura to help her up but I see someone Very Familar "Rydel?".She didnt really looked at me since she was just worried about Laura.I quickly Picked up Laura & ran over to Rydel's Car that wasnt very started the car & we all got in & Quickly went to the we got there we told the nurse that Laura fainted and she needed asked me if I was Laura's boyfriend,I didnt care at that point so I just said quickly lend me to a room & I layed Laura down in the bed while the Doctor was checking up on a while the Doctor came back & said Laura was lend me to a room & I quietly wenr inside while he left to talk with Rydel.I Saw that Laura was peacefully resting.I sit down in the seat that's right next to Laura & Just look at ,I never notice how beautiful Laura is actually She's smiling,Maybe she's dreaming about something good.I wonder what it is? I know since I been smiling these last few days thinking about the girl from the dance.I wonder who she is or where she's at? Will I ever find her? Maybe she won't even like i keep thinking about her I didnt notice Laura waking up."Ross?" She says as she sit down."Hey" I said smiling at her."I must have hit my head very reall hurts" She saids while Holding her head."Yea" I said standing up from the seat "So ,You're finally talking".Laura Nods her head & Gives a small smile."I guess it was time".I smiled at her.I think I was kindof rushing but I just had to tell her about my mystery girl "Laura I need your help".She looked concern "Help on What?"."I met this girl at the last dance we had.I heard her sing but I never saw her face & I think..." I couldn't say the words."You think what?"She saids.I couldn't say but I finally did "I think I'm in love with her!" I said alittle loud.I looked at Laura & I could see her face was in shock."You what?'She says still in shock that it looks like she kindof froze."I'm really in love with the girl I heard at the dance" I tell her again.  
TBC EP 15!


	15. Chapter 15

Laura's P.O.V:  
Did Ross just say he's in love with the girl he heard singing at the dance?! No,No,No! It Can't be me! Maybe he heard another girl singing after...Ughh Who am I kidding? It's me! Wait,Does he know the girl is me?! I think he does,why else would he be telling me.I slowly look at Ross & see he's looking right at me with his cute brown eyes I really never notice to be honest,they just make me wanna i tried my best to not look at them & ask Ross a important question.  
Laura:Ross?  
Ross:Yes?  
Laura:Why are you telling me this?  
Ross:*Sighs*Laura,I need your help.  
Laura:You want my help?  
Ross:*Nods*I need to find this girl & I-  
Laura:*Smiles*Don't worry.I'll help you find her.  
Ross:Really?! *Smiles Big*  
Laura:*Fake Smiles*Yup.  
Ross:*Hugs Laura*Thank you,Thank you,Thank you!  
Laura:*Frowns while hugging him*(Yup.I'm gonna find him find the girl who's actually me.I just can't tell him I'm 'll freak him out & After he finds out he won't treat me the he'll go back on hating me.)  
Ross:*Pulls away & Looks at Laura*You're moving on Friday? Right?  
Laura:*Nods her head*(Oh Gosh I totally forgot about me moving to New Jersey)*Looks at Ross*Don't worry about 's Monday & We still have 4 more days to find her.I'm sure we will *Fake Smiles*  
Ross:*Smiles*You're the best,you know that.  
Laura:*Smiles*I figure.  
Rydel:*Walks in*Laura?  
Laura:*Looks at Rydel*Rydel?  
Ross:*Confused*You two know each other?  
Laura:*Looks at Ross* we were little? *Looks at Rydel*I though you moved?  
Rydel:I did...But i came back.I was just coming out of school when I saw you running so I kept shouting Laura but you wouldn't you bumped into a pole & got knocked out.  
Laura:*Smiles*Well I'm glad you're back.  
Rydel *Smiles & Hugs Laura*I heard about your parents.  
Laura:*Frowns A Bit* the best subject to talk about.  
Ross:*Confused*(Her Parents?)Um So Rydel,What did the doctor tell you?  
Laura:*Wait,you know Rydel?  
Ross:Yup,Since the day I was 's my sister.  
Laura:*Smiles*So you're the Ross who always wanted to keep his shirt off when he was little.  
Rydel:*Laughs A Bit*He still does that.  
Ross:*Blushes A Bit*Rydel.  
Laura:*Laughs*Aww Little Ross.  
Ross:Anyways,What did the doctor say?  
Rydel:Oh that Laura is better now & She can go home today.  
Laura:Great, I hate being at the hospital.  
Rydel:*Looks at Ross*So Ross,Have you found the girl yet?  
Ross:*Shakes his head* I is gonna help me *Smiles*  
Rydel:*Smiles At Laura*Where do you think she is?  
Laura:*Fake Smiles*I'm not sure,But i know she's close than we think.  
Ross:*Smiles*I hope so.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day,At School~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Taking her books out of her locker*  
~~~Everyone Looks At Laura~~~~  
Laura:(Ughhh I know,I know,I talked! But really,Why is everyone staring at me?)*Turns around*  
~~~~Everyone Goes Back to what they're doing~~~  
Laura:*Closes her locker & Goes to her Class*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Drama Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Writing in her songbook*  
Ross:*Sits next to her*Hola.  
Laura:*Smiles & Quickly Hides her book*Hey Ross.  
Ross:*Smiles*What are you hiding?  
Laura:Nothing...  
Ross:*Smiles*Fine I'll let this one go but anyways,On Thursday me & My band are performing here at school so My brother Riker got an idea for me to find my mystery girl.  
Laura:That's cool & What's the Idea?  
Ross:Well I'm gonna annouce about the girl I heard at the dance I'm gonna ask who ever this girl is has to sing on stage the song she sang that day of the dance.  
Laura:*Smiles*That's actually a great what if all the girls know that song you're talking about?  
Ross:I don't think they wrote the song so that's how I'll know it's her.  
Laura:So Only one girl will be able to perform that song since she wrote it herself  
I find her.  
Laura:*Fake Smiles*(Oh Gosh!)  
TBC EP 16!


	16. Chapter 16

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On Wednesday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross' P.O.V:  
Some days passed & I still haven't found my mystery & Laura were getting some ice creams yesterday when some girls from my school find out about me looking for my mystery girl & They all kept saying They were were 5 girls,Melissa,Ariel,Tiffany,Isabella,& Course they all sang beautiful but none of them sang the song I was looking for."Sorry girls but Good all have beauitful voices" I said to them while smiling of them were smiling back at me with thoses dreaming eyes every girls make when I'm around them." Ross"They all said to me after while giving me a flirty smile & a little wink.I looked over to Laura who looked alittle annoyed by the girls & I just chuckled because of her face cute little face No just because I called her face cute doesn't mean I Like her so Don't think 're just friends.

Laura's P.O.V:  
I can't believe girls will actually waste Ross' time by singing & Saying they're the girl Ross is looking i shouldn't be talking either since I'm not telling Ross' the truth but what would you do in my many of you would actually tell him the truth since he's Ross Lynch & Stuff so nevermind that Question.I looked over at Ross & Heard him say while smiling nicely at them"Sorry Girls but Good all have beautiful voices".Then i saw all the 5 girls smiling back & Giving Ross' dreaming eyes." Ross" They said while giving him a flirty smile & a wink the walking I wanted to do is throw they left I just rolled my eyes since I was so annoyed by them.I guess Ross noticed because I saw him look at me & Chuckle.I just smiled & suddently got a text from Raini. I looked at it & It said "Laura we need to talk me at School by my locker please".I wonder what Raini wants to talk about.I look up from my phone & Saw that Ross was looking at me."Who was it" He asked me."Raini.I need to go cause she wants to tell me something"I said." Thank again for helping me out,hopefully I find her by tomorrow."Ross said while smiling but it kindof looked like he was sad. Was he sad because I was leaving? No That can't changing the subject,I feel really bad for him since He had no idea the girl is actually closer than he thinks.I got up & Gave him a quick hug then quickly left to go to Raini.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Raini,At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raini's P.O.V:  
I started waiting for Laura for 20 minutes now & she still wasn't here.I was about to call her when she quickly runs in & Runs up to me."Wha..What's u..up"She said while catching her breath.I waited a few second before answering Laura's question so then said" Ross asked me about his mystery girl & If I knew who it was since I was talking to her at the dance,I had to lie & Say I didn't know who she you have to tell him,It's you!".

Laura:I can't Ross finds out it's me he's gonna feel imagine the most Popular guy in school going out with the old Mute Freak.  
Raini:Laura,you know Ross doesn't care about popularity anymore & You're no longer the Mute 're a person & A person with feelings just like Ross.  
Laura:*Sighs*I guess you're right.  
Raini:Laura...Do you like Ross?  
Laura:*Lies*Whatttt...No.  
Raini:Laura.  
Laura:*Sighs* ,yes i do.  
Raini:Finally you admit it! Well he loves you & You love him then why not go out,grown up & Get marry,Then have kids & then let your kids have kids & Your kids kids have kids & Th-  
Laura:Ok Raini,I get it.  
Raini:*Smiles*Sorry.  
Laura:But I can't tell loves the mystery girl & If he finds out it's me,he'll get disappointed.  
Raini:You never know he tell you that?  
I'm moving on I tell him one day before I move It'll crush him  
Raini:I know but give it a heard of Give love a chance even for the most hardest situtaion?  
Laura:*Smiles*You're right Raini.I'm gonna sing tomorrow & finally tell Ross I'm his mystery girl  
Raini:There you go girl! Now,let's get you something to wear tomorrow.  
Laura:*Playfully Rolls her eyes*Fine but I get to choose what store to shop at.  
Raini:*Laughs a bit*Yea as on let your Fairy Godmother help out *Grabs Laura's Hand & Leaves with her*  
Victoria:*Opens the door & Smiles Evily*So Laura's the mystery girl,Huh?Well not on my watch *Grabs her phone & Calls Jessica*  
Jessica:*Answers*Hola.  
Victoria:Hey need to meet up.  
Jessica:Kk,where?  
Victoria:Meet me at Laura's house.  
Jessica:Mute Freak's House?  
Victoria:Yea & Bring a Chica,Now!  
Jessica:Ok, .*Hangs up*  
Victoria:*Smiles Evily*I'm gonna get you back hard way or the easy way *Leaves*  
TBC EP 17!

Heyy Guys,Please read RossLynchStories & Melanie Lynch's Rock! :)


	17. Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside Of Laura's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria:*Gets out of her car & Walks over to Jessica*Got the ladder?  
Jessica:*Nods*Yea but I do-  
Victoria:Just shut the hell up & Let me do this *Grabs the ladder & Walks over to Laura's Window*  
Jessica:*Sighs & Looks at Victoria*So,How do you know no one's here?  
Victoria:Laura is at the mall with Raini & her Aunt doesn't come back till around 7.  
Jessica:And are you sure that's Laura's room? *Points to the window*  
Victoria:Yes now hold the stupid ladder while I go up.

Jessica's P.O.V:  
I know what you're thinking,why let her treat you like that? Well a year ago,I use to be the biggest loser in One day I try to lose my Virginity to this guy Before going to Andrew's house & "Study" I saw Victoria & Laura. Victoria was screaming at Laura & Saying mean things that I could see some tears coming out of Laura's Eyes.I walked over to them to help Laura but I ended up hurting her even more by insulting her & Giving her one of my hardest didn't say anything but when she got slapped all she did was Run away since she couldn't take it anymore.I felt kindof bad but when I looked at Victoria,she was smiling so I'm guessing she liked what i started Talking & She told me to never give myself up just for kicked Andrew out of the Populars & Put me that I became really great friends with her but Now as you can see I'm kindof like her little pet who she takes control & A little secret no one knows,She doesn't even like Ross 's starting to like Laura's friend Um I think his name is seems sweet so I hope one day they get to be why is she still wanting to get Ross back? Why does she want with Laura? Why am i asking you all of this?

Victoria's P.O.V:  
I got out of the ladder & Entered Laura's room.I looked over at the window & Saw Jessica taking the ladder to my car,Gosh How stupid can she be?! Anyways,I'll call her when I'm gonna go down.I turned around & Looks at Laura's ,It didn't change a bit since I last saw it that day I found out about her I'm not gonna think about that right now.I looked everywhere to find this book Laura use to have but I didn't find anything."Ring! Ring!" Went my phone.I checked who it was & Answer "What do you want Jessica?"."Laura is coming inside her house with !".I quickly hanged up & Though of a place to hide & Then it hit me...Her Closet! I quickly ran & hid.  
Laura,Raini:*Walks in Laura's room*  
Laura:*sits on her bed*Wow,I'm tired.  
Raini:Yeah *lays on the bed*Who though Shopping will be so tiring?  
Laura:*Laughs abit & Smiles*Thanks it wasn't for you I wouldn't even tell Ross I'm the girl from the dance.  
Raini:*Sits up & Smiles*What are friends for?  
Laura:*Smiles & Hugs Raini*  
Raini:*Hugs back & Smiles*  
Victoria:*Sees them from the closet & Rolls her eyes*  
Raini:*Pulls away from the hug*Well I gotta go & Get my stuff ready for tomorrow.  
Laura:Alright *Smiles*Thanks again  
Raini:*smiles*Bye Laurlaur *Gives Laura a quick hug & Leaves*  
Laura:*Smiles & Stands up*Now what to do? *Lifts up her mattress & Takes out her songbook,Puts her mattress down again & Sits down while writing in her book*  
Victoria:(So that's where you keep your songbook Huh)  
~~~~~~~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Sings /yJTMNUmfHrM & Smiles*Wow That was amazing *Puts her book under her mattress & Goes to the bathroom to take a shower*  
Victoria:*Comes out of the closet quietly & Takes the songbook out of the mattress*(Jackpot!) *Smiles Evily & Calls Jessica*  
Jessica:Hello  
Victoria:*Whispers*Get my car ready.I'm gonna be out in less than a minute.  
Jessica:Kk Be safe.*Hangs up*  
Victoria:*Rolls her eyes & Quietly Leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross:*Walks up to ?*You wanted to talk.  
?:Look I know we don't get along but...Look I'm sorry.  
Ross:Sorry about what?  
?:For saying that you just wanted to be close to Laura because you wanted to have sex with her.  
Ross:Well you were kindof harsh.I actually wanted to be close to Laura because I want to try to be her this whole year of mistreating her,I wanted to change.  
?:Yea & I'm really sorry for saying that.I guess I was just being a jerk.  
Ross:*Smiles Abit*It's cool were just trying to protect her & i would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes.  
Avan:*Smiles*So,Friends?  
Ross:*Smiles*Sure *Does a handshake with Avan*  
Avan,Ross:Wassup!  
Avan:*Smiles*So I heard you're looking for your mystery girl  
Ross:*Chuckles*Wow I'm guessing everyone heard that.  
Avan:*Laughs a bit*Yea,It's like it's on the newspaper or something.  
Ross:*Laughs*Imagine *Starts walking with Avan & Sees a line of girl cheering*  
Ross:*Confused*Um what's going on?  
Riker:*Appear out of nowhere*Everyone found out about you looking for that mystery girl & Well  
Girls:I'M HER! *Starts cheering*  
Ross:Uh oh.  
TBC EP 18!


	18. Chapter 18

Avan:*Looks at Ross & Whispers*And what are you gonna do with all theses girls?  
Ross:I don't know.  
Riker:*Whispers*Let me handle this *Looks at the girls*Ok,only the girl who was the one Ross heard on the day of the dance start cheering.  
Girls:*Starts Cheering*  
Riker:*Looks at Ross & Shrugs*  
Ross:*Shakes his head & Looks the girls*Um Hey there are many of you & Well tomorrow I'm performing with R5 & I'm making a contest where the girl that's my mystery girl has to sing & sing the song I heard her sing at the 's how I'll know it's her.  
Girls:*Starts talking to each other*  
Avan:*Quickly leaves with Ross*  
Riker:*Looks at the girls*Ok girls you heard my little if you aren't my brother's mystery girl then you still have me *Winks*  
Cece,Lauren,Isabel,Lucy,Christelle,Sarah,Peggy,Diane,Isabella:WE LOVE YOU!*Runs to Riker & Knock him down*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura:*Looking for her Songbook*Where is it?  
Sofia:*Walks in*Morning & Ross are downstairs waiting for you.  
Laura:I know,I know,I'm ju-Wait did you say Avan & Ross? Together? And they're not killing each other?  
Sofia:*Smiles*I got as shocked when I saw them walking in together laughing.  
Laura:*Laughs a bit*Wow I guess today is gonna be a day of full surprises.  
Sofia:*Smiles*I you going to that party you're school is having?  
I'm moving & I want to spend sometimes with my friends.*Frowns a bit*  
Sofia:*Gives a small smile*You're gonna like New Jersey & Make friends also.  
Laura:*Fake smiles*Yea (But friends that aren't Raini,Calum,Avan or even...Ross)Well I better *Kisses Sofia's cheek & Leaves*  
Sofia:*Smiles*(Wait wasn't Laura looking for something? Well maybe it's not so important if she forgot about it quickly)*Leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In School,With Victoria & Jessica~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victoria:*Sings: /s5cFpwrgx5w*  
Jessica:*Starts clapping*That was amazing!  
Victoria:*Smiles*Thanks, 's your turn.  
Jessica:But I don't know how to sing.  
Victoria:But you have to & you know you sing awesome.I heard you before.  
Jessica:*Sighs*Fine *Starts singing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Laura & Raini,In Cooking Class~~~~~~~~~  
Raini:*Puts the cake in the oven & Looks at Laura*So Laura,are you ready for the party later?  
Laura:Yea Just,alittle nervous.  
Raini:*Smiles*Don't 're gonna be awesome & Ross is gonna be glad you're *Whispers*His mystery girl  
Laura:*Smiles* ,I was looking for my songbook today & I can't find it.  
Raini:Don't worry I'm sure you'll find it.  
Laura:I hope.  
Raini:So are you still moving tomorrow? *Frowns*  
Laura:*Frowns too*Yup.I'm leaving Miami.  
Raini:I'm gonna miss you LaurLaur.  
Laura:I'm gonna miss you too Raini *Hugs Her*  
Raini:*Hugs her back*  
:*Looks at Raini & Laura's cake*Girls your cake is burning.  
Laura:*Puts on a glove & Takes the cake out & Puts it in the table*  
Class:*Looks at Them*  
Raini:Nothing to see here everyone.  
Class:*Goes back to what they're doing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Science Class,With Ross & Calum~~~~~~~~~~~~  
:*Talking*  
Calum:*Whispers to Ross*Hey today is the day.  
Ross:*Whispers*I know.I'm kindof nervous.  
Calum:*Whispers*Ross Lynch? Nervous?!  
Ross:*Smiles A bit & Whispers*Shut 's just that I'm scared it's not who I want her to be.  
Calum:What do you mean?  
Ross:Well what if she like every other girl? What if she's not who i though she would be?  
Calum:And what do you want your mystery girl to be like?  
Ross:*Smiles*She has to be awesome,funny,nice to people,mysterious,A good friend,beautiful & just amazing.  
Calum:Um Ross  
Ross:*Looks at Calum*Yea?  
Calum:You just described Laura.  
Ross:*Chuckles a bit*What? You're crazy.  
Calum:Well Laura is nice,funny,she's a good friend,she's beautiful,She's mysterious & If you ask me she's pretty awesome & Amazing.  
Ross:*Thinks about Laura for a bit & Smiles*  
Calum:Ross?  
Ross:*Snaps out of it*Huh?  
Calum:*Smiles*You were thinking about Laura,weren't you?  
Ross:Yea you know to see if what you said was true.  
Calum:And?  
Ross:Well...She..Um  
Calum:*Smiles Big*You like her don't you?  
Ross:Calum that's crazy talk.  
Calum:Ross.  
Ross:Fine.I like Laura.  
Calum:Knew it!  
Ross:Yea but i still need to find my mystery girl.  
Calum:*Smiles*Well I'm sure she's closer than you think.*Singing in his head:Raura,Raura,Raura,Raura!*  
, is there something you want to share with the class.  
Ross,Calum:No sir.  
:Very well *Starts talking to the class again*  
TBC EP 19!


	19. Chapter 19

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day,At The Dance~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross:(Wearing Some Rip Jeans,A White Shirt)*Talking to Calum*  
Riker:*Walks up to Ross*Hey Bro.  
Ross:*Looks at Riker & Laughs a bit*Dude what happened to your face?  
Riker:Let's not talk about it.  
Ross:*Laughs*Ok.  
Riker:So Found her yet?  
Ross:You know the party just started & I already had like 5 girls come up to me saying they're my mystery girl.I wonder if I'll ever find her  
Riker:Don't worry you said the party just started & We'll find her as soon as we hear her sing tonight.  
Ross:*Smiles*Yup I can't wait to perform already.  
Isabella,Claudia:*Walks up to Ross*Hi Ross.  
Ross:*Smiles At Isabella & Claudia*Hi can i do for you?  
Isabella:Can we get a autograph?  
Ross:*Smiles*Sure.  
Claudia:*Gives him a paper & pen*  
Ross:*Signs the paper & Gives it back to them*There.  
Isabella,Claudia:*Smiles Big*Thank you!  
Ross:*Smiles*No are you guys ready for the party.  
Isabella:Oh No,we don't go to school here.  
Ross:Then how did you get in?  
Claudia:Us fans do some strange things to just get an autograph *Smiles*  
Ross:Oh Ok *Smiles*  
Isabella,Claudia:Bye & Thanks *Smiles & Leaves*  
Ross:Ok?  
Sheena,Anna,Ralina,Glorymar:*Walks up to Ross*Hi Ross.  
you guys enjoying the party?  
Sheena:Yea But I was gonna ask you if you wanted to dance with me.  
Anna:Oh Wait I was gonna ask him to dance with me  
Ralina:Both of you are wrong,I was gonna dance with him.  
Glorymar:All three of you are wrong cause he's dancing with me  
Sheena,Anna,Ralina,Glorymar:*Glaring at each other*  
Ross:Girls I can dance with all four of y'all.  
Sheena:*Looks at Ross*Then dance with me first  
Anna:No He's dancing with me.  
Ralina:No he's dancing with me!  
Glorymar:Chicas he ain't dancing with any of y' 's dacing with me.  
Sheena:Oh so you guys wanna go there  
Anna:Bring it sister.  
Ralina:I can take all of y'all  
Glorymar:*Looks at Ross*Ross tell them you're dancing with me!  
Anna,Ralina,Sheena:*Looks at Ross*  
Ross:Uh Um  
Avan:*Walks over to them*Hey Ross,Riker wants you talk to you.  
Ross:Yes! I mean Um Sorry girls I have to take care of have fun at the party *Walks away with Avan*Hey,Thanks for the save.  
Avan:No girls looked like they're were about to kill each other & kill you.  
Ross:I know! But i need to stay alive to finally meet my mystery girl *Smiles*  
Avan:Oh yea I heard about her but how did you meet her? What was she wearing?  
Ross:Well I was in the bathroom because Victoria gave me a slap so as I was putting cold water on my cheek I heard a voice but not just any voice.A beauitful voice like if angels would I followed the voice & ended up in the music room where I heard this girl with a red dress singing.I tried talking to her but she left.  
Avan:Red Dress?(But the only person wearing a red dress was Laura)Ross,I think I kn-

Ross' P.O.V:  
I told Avan all about my mystery how I heard her sing & Just fell in was about to say something when I see Two girls walk of them was Raini wearing a purple dress with black heels & the other one was...Laura?! Wow,she looked was wearing a Red/Black Dress with some black high heels.I could hear alot of whispering saying "Wow,is that Mute Freak?" "She looks beautiful" "I'm so asking her out later".I pretty much zoned everyone out & I only saw me & Laura,kindof like in thoses movies when you found your true love & You just imagine you & That person well that's exactly what's happening to me.

Laura's P.O.V:  
To be honest I was really nervous about I have to tell a great friend that I'm his mystery girl that he's in love with & I'm worried on how he's gonna he'll be in shock,or maybe run away,or even just never talk to me ever again! Oh gosh,what have I gotten myself into?! "Laura stop worrying" My Latin bestfriend Raini did she know I was worry? "You're saying your thoughs out 's how i knew"She said again while smiling."I'm sorry Raini but I'm just this isn't a good idea"I say while frowing just thinking about the horrible things i can cause just by saying the truth."Don't worry Laura.I'm sure everything is gonna be every girl performs,you pull Ross to one side & Tell him the truth."Raini said while giving me one of her everything is gonna okay hugs.I hugged back & Smiled."Time to get you girl up"Raini said with a boy,what is she gonna do!?

Raini's P.O.V:  
After me & Laura got all dressed up it was time for our make up & hair but to be honest,Laura never wears makeup or do her hair since she only leaves it I decided to do it.I first painted her nails a bright red just like her I started doing her hair by curling it up so it can look finally,it was time for the Makeup. I put on eyeliner,blush,Lipstick,Lip gloss and other things that just made her look i finished my masterpiece I looked at Laura & Boy,I know how to do makeup."Done"I say while looked at herself in the mirror & Her face expression was priceless."Oh My Gosh! Where's Laura & What have you done to her"Laura saids while giving me a smile.I smiled back & Said "She's growing up & Becoming beautiful everyday".Laura came & Gave me a huge I love my was just amazing & I was really gonna miss her when she'll leave for New Jersey not time to think about that,Today is just a special day & Espeically to my two special friend Raura.

Laura's P.O,V:  
As soon as we got to the party,everyone was looking at me including Ross! Raini looked over at me & Smiled while whispering "Look at Ross".I smiled & Then looked back at Ross who just kept looking at me.I smiled at him & Then started walking over to ,you have no idea how nervous I feel right now!

Laura:( laura_marano_party_dress/set?id=63943507 ) *Walks over to Ross & Avan*Hey Guys  
Avan:Hey Laura,You look great.  
Laura:*Smiles*Thanks.*Looks at Ross who's just staring at her*Ross?  
Ross:*Snaps out of it*Huh?  
Laura:*Smiles*Wow,you look good.  
Ross:*Smiles*Thanks,you look amazing.  
Laura:*Smiles & Blushes*Thanks.  
Riker:*On Stage,Talking through the Mic*Hey Everyone!  
~~~~Everyone Looks at Riker & Start Cheering~~~~  
Riker:I wanted to thank everyone for coming here! How's everyone doing tonight?!  
All:*Start cheering louder*  
Riker:Well Let's Rock & Enjoy the rest of the do you say!?  
All:*Start cheering even louder*  
Riker:Well Then give it up for R5!  
Ross:*Looks at Laura & Avan*Time to perform.*Smiles & Goes on stage & Grabs a mic*Hey Everyone,ready to Party!  
All:*Start cheering*  
Ross;Well then let's party! *Starts singing "Crazy For you" With The Band*

Laura's P.O.V:  
I never heard Ross' band sing before but I got to say,I Love their music! After R5 perform "Wishing I was 23","Crazy For you","Cali Girls & "All about the girl" It was time for Ross' mystery girl to perform.I swear,about half of the girls from the whole entire school went up to line up,but of course none of them were Two hours passed & There was only one girl of course she didn't sing the song I wrote so Ross knew it wasn't thanked all the girls for performing & He said everyone had an amazing voice but then he got off of the stage looking like a sad I knew,It was time for me to tell him the truth.

Ross' P.O.V:  
After performing with R5 i got ready to finally find my mystery Half of the girls from the whole school lined up.I kept listening to one & another but nothing hours later there was only one girl left but...As all the rest of the girls,she didn't know the song I was looking for & Just sang one of their favorite singer.I thanked all of them for performing & Said that they all had beautiful voices but then I got off the stage looking like a sad puppy.I walked over to Calum who knew I was sad because he gave a man hug."She's here.I know it.".I just nodded & Looked at him still with a sad face."Maybe fate is telling you that your mystery girl isnt for you & you should give a chance to a girl you actually like"Calum said as he smiled looking toward the heck was he looking at? I looked at the person Calum was looking at & It was Laura.

Laura:*Walks over to Ross & Calum*Hey Guys.  
Calum:Um i'll leave you two alone.*Leaves*  
Laura:So.  
Ross:So.  
Laura:Ross,there's something I need to tell you.  
Ross:*Smiles*So do do you want me to go first or you?  
Laura:Um I'll go first.  
Ross:Ok.  
Laura:Ross,I'm you-  
Riker:*On The Mic*Excuse me everyone a moment of silent.  
~~~~Everyone Looks at Riker~~~~  
Riker:We have a special guest here with us Welcome...Jesse Mccartney!  
~~~~Everyone Starts Cheering Loud~~~~  
Jesse:*Walks on stage with a guitar*Hey everyone,I glad to be here with everyone.I know I haven't been singing in a while but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy my other music right *Smiles*Anyways,Here's one of my favorite song so Hope you all enjoy it.*Starts playing the guitar & singing*We're the best of friends and we share our knows everything that is on my mind.  
Ross:*Looks at Laura & Smiles*Want to dance?  
Laura:*Smiles*Sure *Goes to the dancefloor with Ross & Start slowdancing*  
Jesse:*Singing*Lately somethings changed,As I lie awake in my bed,A voice here inside my head,softly don't you kiss her?Why don't you tell her?Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide.  
Laura:*Smiles At Ross while still dancing with him*  
Jesse:*Singing*She'll never know,If you never show The way you feel I'm so afraid to make that first a touch and we Could cross the everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go,Confess to her what my heart her close  
Ross:*Smiles at Laura*  
Jesse:*Singing*Why don't you kiss her?Why don't you tell her?Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you 'll never you never way you feel inside  
Raura:*Start having flashbacks about each other*  
Jesse:*Singing*What would she say.I wonder would she just turn would she promise me,That she's here to hurts me to wait.I keep asking myself  
Jesse:*Singing*Why don't you kiss her?  
Ross:*Looks at Laura & Smiles*(She's so Ross she doesn't like you like that! But who knows? Should I tell her? But what about my mystery girl? Do you think I'll ever find her? Maybe Calum's I shoud give up on this mystery girl.I'm never gonna find her.)*Looks away*  
Jesse:*Singing*Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see,The feelings that you hide.  
Laura:*Smiles at Ross*(I have to tell Ross,I'm...I'm In LOVE with him!)*Looks away*  
Jesse:*Singing*She'll never you never way you feel inside...  
Raura:*Give a small smile at each other*  
~~~~Everyone Start Cheering~~~~  
Jesse:*Smiles*Thank you everyone.*Goes backstage*  
Riker:Have fun everyone! *Puts on some music*  
Ross:*Looks at Laura*Wow,that song was amazing.  
Laura:*Smiles*Yea.I liked it.  
Ross:Yea It was cool.  
Laura:*Looks at Ross*Ross I have to tell you a huge secret.  
it bad?  
i don't know how you'll react to it.  
Ross:*Smiles*You can tell me anything.  
Laura:Ok *Sighs*Ross,I'm-  
?:*On Stage Singing /s5cFpwrgx5w *  
Raura:*Looks at ?*  
Ross:*Shocked*That's the song! That means-  
Laura:*Shocked also*She's your mystery girl?!  
TBC EP 20!


	20. Chapter 20

?:*Walks up to Ross & Smiles*Hi.  
Ross:*Shocked*Jessica.  
Jessica:(Wearing: jessica_swan/set?id=64072944 )*Smiles & Hugs Ross*You finally found me.  
Ross:*Still in Shock & Hugs back*Yea *Looks at Jessica*Why didn't you tell me you were-  
Jessica:You were my bestfriend's Ex & I was scared you wouldn't accept I'm giving love a chance *Smiles*  
Ross:(I just can't believe this)Are you sure you're her?  
Jessica:Of Course *Smiles*You heard me sing the song silly  
Ross:(I guess I can send my doubts away & Believe Jessica.)*Gives a small smile & Then Looks at Laura*(Why does Laura look Confused & Angry?)  
Riker:Well Let's get this party started! *Puts on some Hip Hop Song*  
Jessica:Let's dance *Grabs Ross Hand & Pulls him to the dancefloor*

Laura's P.O.V:  
I can't believe what just happened! How did Jessica get my song? I was about to speak up when Riker turned on some Hip hop song & Jessica pulled Ross to the dancefloor & Started dancing with him.I guess it was too late.I let a tear fall & left to another My school sure is big that it had alot of rooms .As i sat down in this yellow chair,I started thinking about what just happened.I couldn't believe I lost didn't I tell him earlier?Why did I have to fall in love with him eventhough I'm moving tomorrow & might never see him again? "Hey Chica!" Jessica said as she walked in the room with a huge smile on her face.

Laura:*Glares at Jessica*  
Jessica:What's wrong Mute Freak?*Smiles Evily*Looks like something is bothering you.  
Laura:How did you do it?  
Jessica:*Smiles Evily*Oh you mean steal your songbook & Lied to Ross saying I was his mystery girl?  
Laura:*Mad*Why would you do that to me when i never did anything to you?! Ross doesn't even like you!  
Jessica:Then why was he kissing me like just a few minutes ago?  
Laura:Because he thinks your his mystery girl,which you're obviously 're just a hoe who is a fake.  
Jessica:*Smirks*You're just jealous I have Ross & You don' you actually think Ross would be glad if he found out that you're his mystery girl? Well you're wrong would have been ashame & Digusted for having someone like you,A stupid,Ugly & Worthless Mute Freak while he's like a prince ,Have fun with your life because I'm gonna have fun with mines*Smiles Evily*Tooties *Leaves  
Laura:*Angry*(Ughhh That..That..That Bitch! But i don't care what she says,I'm gonna tell Ross the truth.)*Leaves*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Ross~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross' P.O.V:  
I was watching Jessica & Riker I can't believe I finally found my mystery who could ever though it would be my Ex-girlfriend's bestfriend. But there is one side of me that's telling me Jessica isn't my mystery girl but she did sing the song which only my mystery girl would know so she has to be her! I know so.

Laura:*Walks up to Ross*Hey,Um I have to tell you something but first Um...Where's Jessica?  
Ross:On The Dancefloor dancing with Riker.*Smiles* I can't believe I finally found my mystery girl.  
Laura:*Nervous*Um right...About that...Look,Jessica isn't your mystery girl.  
Ross:*Smiles Drops & shouted getting aggravated*What! You heard her sing! Of Course she's my mystery girl!  
Laura:Well..Um...she could have just stolen the song from your real mystery girl you know.  
Ross:*Mad*Laura,She is My real Mystery girl!  
Laura:*Getting alittle mad*No she's not! She's just a stupid,Lying Hoe!  
Ross:*Angry*Hey,Don't talk that way about my girlfriend!  
Laura:*Mad*Oh so you're defending her!  
Ross:*Angry*Yea! I don't know what your problem is but really making things up about my girlfriend is for you Laura! You're just trying to get me upset.  
Laura:No I'm Not! I'm just trying to-  
Ross:You of all people should know how long I've been looking for her! You know how crazy I am about her! I love her & you know that!  
~~~~~Music Stops Playing & Everyone Just Looks At Raura~~~~  
Jessica:*Walks over to Ross*She's just trying to break us up.  
Ross:*Looks at Jessica*Yea I know.*Looks at Laura*She's just angry because no one has ever loved her and no one ever 's angry because your parents left her living with her aunt who's just a drunk old lady and now she's trying to ruin love for everybody else! But you want to know something Mute Freak,just because no one will ever love you doesn't mean it's going to be the same for everyone else!  
Laura:*Hurt,With Tears in her eyes*I can't believe you! I actually though you changed & That you were actually my friend but you know what,you're just a Stupid jerk *Slaps Ross across the face*I hope you & Jessica are very happy together since you're both a piece of crap *Leaves*  
TBC EP 21!


	21. Chapter 21

Ross' P.O,V:  
I was becoming more irritable with every word Laura kept saying about Jessica and then I got carry temper grew and I lost complete control of my thoughts and actions.I couldn't believe I said that to Laura.I could see her Eyes were full of tears but she was angry at the same time."I can't believe you! I actually though you changed & That you were actually my friend but you know what,you're just a Stupid jerk"Laura shouted at me the giving me one of hardest slap she could have ever give someone."I hope you & Jessica are very happy together since you're both a piece of crap"Laura shouted & Then i saw her leave I touched my red cheek.I felt empty and broken.I felt like as she walked away she took a giant piece of me with her. ...The most important piece of me.

Jessica:*Hugs Ross from Behind*Aww sweety *Looks at Ross*Who does that Bitch think she is slapping you!That little Freak has some nerve talking to you like on the bright side, now that she is gone we could be together without any drama *Smiles*  
Ross:*Fake Smiles*Um Yea.  
Jesse:We let's get this party started...again! *Turns on some music & Everyone start dancing*  
Ross:*Looks at Jessica*I better be heading home now.  
Jessica:Aww sweety don't let that bitch ruin our night.  
Ross:*Glares at Jessica*I'm not in the mood Ok! *Leaves*  
Jessica:*Gasps*Wow,someone's anyways *Grabs a guy & start dancing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day,With Laura~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laura's P.O.V:  
I should have never fall in love,especially with a popular guy like Ross! I always knew Love was a pain but I never understood that it could have been this bad...This i was packing I kept thinking about the words Ross said to me how someone could never love me but what hurt me the most was when he was talking about my ,I know the accident wasn't my fault but I still miss them since they aren't here with me.I can't believe I was about to tell Ross I was his mystery would have happened if I did? Would he be as mad as he was yesterday? Would he leave Jessica for me? Yea I taking some boxes out of my closet,a little paper fell.I looked at it & It said "Normah & Afsana 347-342-4534".Oh My Gosh,I totally forgot about My Old bestfriends from New York! Then it hit don't you go back to New York? I just want to forget Everything that happened here In forget about ever being Mute Freak,To forget My School,The Accident,& Most importantly, course I'm gonna tell Raini,calum & Avan about me leaving to New York instead of New Jersy but they had to promise me,they wouldn't tell the person I had to talk to first was My Aunt Sofia.

Sofia:*Walks in*Laura are you all packed up yet?  
Laura:Um About that *Sits on her bed*  
Sofia:What's wrong Sweetie? *Sits next to Laura*Yesterday you came home from the party crying but you wouldn't tell me anything.  
Laura:Well I had some problems in the problems that I want to get away from & I wanted to ask you something Huge.  
Sofia:And that would be?  
Laura:*Sighs & Shows Sofia that paper*These use to be My bestfriends from New York before My parents & Vanessa moved here.I really love you auntie but I need to get away from these problems & Actually have a life I mean is that I want to move to New York & Forget my life here in Miami.  
Sofia:*Smiles*Well Laura,if you want to do that then..You I'm gonna support you.  
Laura:*Smiles Big*Really?  
Sofia:Yes darling.I promised myself that I was gonna always support you & If you want to move to New York then Count me in.  
Laura:*Lets a tear fall*Thank you Aunt Sofia*Hugs Sofia*  
Sofia:Well I better change our plane ticket to going to New York.*Smiles & Leaves*

Laura's P.O.V:  
I smiled knowing That I had another chance in chance to Live a normal Actually fall in love knowing I didn't have to have fear about it.I picked up my phone & Started dialing the number that was on the paper.I hope Normah & Afsana didn't change their numbers.I waited for like 5 beeps & I was about to hang up,Someone picked up."Hello".I knew who's voice that was,It was Normah."Normah?"I said."Laura! Is it really you?"She said excited."Yea But I need your you stilll have that guestroom with Two beds?"I asked." ?"Normah said as I heard Afsana in the background saying the same I really missed now I'm finally gonna see them & get away from My Life In again Ross' words kept coming to my head once again & Not just his but Jessica's also."I'm Coming to New York With My you mind if you stay over"I said."Of Course we don't mind! We Love you Laura & It'll be a pleasure to have you here with us"Normah It's official,I'm Leaving everything Friends,My School,My Classmates,My Memories,My Enemies & All My Love I had for this one guy.

TBC EP 22!


	22. I'M ZacEfronNum1Lover

HEYYYY JUST IN CHANCE YOU DIDN'T KNOW.I AM ZACEFRONNUM1LOVER IN YOUTUBE & I'M WRITING ALL MY STORIES FROM YOUTUBE TO SO I DON'T WANT ANY HORRIBLE COMMENTS ON MY YOUTUBE SAYING I STOLE THE YEA!


End file.
